Maximum Twilight
by Nikik
Summary: Maximum ride and twilight crossover. fax. other pairings.t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my new story! Enjoy! (starts after twilight first book and after third MR book but they have the same powers that they got in MR4) Max, fang,ig:17 years Nudge:14 years Gaz:11 Angel:9**

**Chap 1**

**MaxPOV**

We had decided to take a break from saving the world for a change. We settled down in a rainy place called the Forks in Washington. Angel got us a house and now we have to go to school. We are using the same names that we used at Anne's except we have different last names. Now we are settling into the new house. There were five rooms Nudge and Iggy had medium rooms, Fang, and me had big rooms, and Gaz and Angel shared a medium room. There was a kitchen family room, and a basement that we used as a mini gym area. It had a punching bag, weights ect. It also had games and stuff.

"Max?" Nudge asked, I looked at her "Can we go to the mall. All of the clothes we have are messed up and bloody, and disgusting. We need haircuts!" She rattled on.

"fine, we can go everyone lets get ready we are going to the mall" I said in my leader voice.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Nudge bought a lot of clothes. Did you know some clothes are "in" and "out". She bought shoes, skirts, tank tops(we can make our wings disappear), jeans, shorts, and everything else you can possibly think of. All I bought was tee shirts, jeans, hoodies, and a new pair of combat boots. Angel bought stuff similar to Nudge. Iggy got shirts and whatever else he gets. Gazzy got whatever Iggy got in his size and Fang got shirts and jeans in black. We got haircuts, we pretty much got the same haircuts as when we were in New York except we didn't put any colors in and Nudge had her hair permanently straitened. Finally we got home and had dinner.

"I can't wait until school starts again" Nudge said babbling on.

**did you like it! review or I won't write!! the next chapter will be longer.**

_NK_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews!**

_**voice**_

regular

_Max talking/thinking to the voice and angel_

**Angel**

**Chap.2**

**MaxPOV**

We are going to school today(whoo!...NOT). I took a shower and threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and combat boots. I tied a sweatshirt around my waist. I brushed my blond hair quickly and grabbed my backpack. I followed the scent of the breakfast downstairs. I sat down next to angel.

"do you guys remember your names?" I asked.

"Angela Ride"Angel was really bored of Ariel.

"Zephyr Ride"Gazzy.

"Tiffany-Crystal Smith" Nudge.

"Nick Smith" Fang.

"Jeff Smith" Iggy. I was Max Ride.

"Do you remember the story?" I asked.

"Well we were runaways" Gazzy started.

"We eventually got adopted by Dr. Martinez." Iggy said impatiently.

"Then her son, your real brother and Dr. Martinez got sick." Nudge added.

"We had to move out and we ended up here living without a parent but with those people checking up on us sometimes" Angel finished.

"good job. remember, Angel you're in 5th grade, Gazzy you're in the 6th grade, Nudge you're in the 9th grade and the rest of us are in the 12th grade**(a/n I don't know if they are in 11****th**** or 12****th**** grade)**" I said. " time to go to school now", I clapped my hands and they got up gathering their stuff and we head0ed out the door. Did I mention that Angel convinced the car dealership guy to get us a convertible car? I was driving because I was the oldest. Fang likes to call it the fangmobile and he was devastated(note the sarcasm) when I told him that it was either the maxmobile or the flockmobile. We agreed on the flockmoblie. We dropped Gaz and Angel at their school (the fifth grade was included in the middle school even though it was an elementary school grade.). Angel was seriously annoying me during the car ride so I had my mind blocks up. Within the last two years she had developed an attitude even though she sometimes acted like my baby. Eventually I entered school with Nudge, And Iggy on one side and Fang on the other.

Me, Fang, and Iggy went to our homeroom. Apparently our teacher's name was Ms. Jonson.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Jonson you must be Max Ride, Nick Smith, and Jeff Smith." she said and she introduced us. She told me to sit next to a girl named Bella.

"Hi I'm Bella." she said to me, I smiled at her.

"I'm Max" I replied. We were talking as we went to our next class together. She went to talk to some of her friends and Fang caught up to me.

"wow you actually made a human friend within the first ten minutes that you have been here." he said with mock astonishment.

"yeah my third one so far, I'm on a roll. But I'm not sure if Ella really counts because she is my sister." I said back. he chuckled. We walked together to math, Iggy had some test to take that decided which math class he was in. Me and Fang already took ours. We went into our class and we were introduced. We went to sit down next to a guy named Edward. Class started.

"This day is really boring so far" I stated.

"yup" Fang replied back. Thanks caveman. I could feel someones gaze on me. I looked next to me and the blond haired guy looked away. I rolled my eyes. Me and Fang were whispering the whole time.

"Max?" the teacher asked. "what is the answer to this question?" Crap, I wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing.

"um..." I answered stupidly.

_**4,649.02**_

_Thanks voice._

_**your welcome.**_

"4,649.02" I said clearly

"very good" she said. Fang looked at me like I was crazy, well I kind of am but...whatever. I looked at him and shrugged. The rest of class the voice told me all the answers.

**EdwardPOV**

I went to math class and there were two new students. One was Max Ride, she was a blond, tanned girl. the other was Nick Smith, He had black hair and black clothes. I tried to read the girls mind, I couldn't get in. It wasn't like that with Bella, Max had some kind of shield up. So did the guy. They didn't smell human, they smelt like some kind of animal. Like a bird. The girl looked at me, I quickly turned away. Who and what were these people?

**Review! Here is a survey type thing:**

**What do you want to happen?**

**do you want any pairings and original characters?**

**Fax?**

**Different POVs?**

**do you like it so far?**

**Answer in a review.**

_NK_


	3. Chapter 3

**Update Yay!**

**Chap.3**

**MaxPOV**

We finally got through half of the day. It was lunchtime. hmm...I wonder what everyone else would think about the fact that I have to eat 4000 calories a day. I went to my locker, which is next to fangs and Bella's(the girl I met in homeroom) Next to Fang was iggy. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. He made sure that his lock at zero and then opened it faster than a regular human could.

Fang smirked "you don't have to show off just because your blind."

"what are you talking about?" Iggy said innocently.

Bella went to her locker and smiled at me."so...who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"Iggy and Fang but I don't know anyone else here." I answered. Fang walked up behind me and I almost jumped. almost.

"You can sit with me and my friends." She said. I looked at Fang and Iggy and they nodded.

"sure" I said smiling. She went off to the cafeteria. I started to feel a headache coming on(the normal ones). I realized that I still had my mind blocks up and took them down my head felt a little bit better. I looked at Fang he was looking at me with concern, I gave him a small smile and we all went to lunch.

_at the cafeteria._

"this is Jessica, Angela, Mike..." Bella was pointing out everyone. I wasn't paying attention. I scanned the cafeteria for escape routes when the real headache came on.

**EdwardPOV**

I was talking to my family when I remembered the blond girl, Max. "Guys, look at the new kids." they looked over to were I was pointing. "I couldn't read her mind." I whispered. I tried to read it again, it worked " and now I can" They stared at me.

"What is she thinking?" Jasper asked.

"She's looking for escape routes" I said. "and also, she doesn't smell human. she smells like an animal, not like a werewolf or vampire." I looked over at Alice. She looked like she was seeing the future, then her eyes widened.

"What is..." I began but was interrupted by a scream.

**Sorry! I know its short but I had to leave a cliffie. Answer all the questions in chapter 2 authors note in a review!**

_NK_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo sorry. I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy sorry! Oh and you guys thought that I made a mistake when Max introduced Fang and Iggy with their real names, but they use Iggy and Fang as nicknames.**

**Chap.4**

**MaxPOV**

I walked over to get a fork when a brain attack well...attacked. I put my hands on my head. I screamed as I felt myself collapse. Fireworks went on behind my eyes. Pictures flashed through my mind. One was a picture of five amazingly beautiful teenagers with two equally as beautiful grown ups. I recognized one from one of my classes. Then I saw erasers. We hadn't seen flyboys for years, and we hadn't seen erasers for even longer. Itex is probably reforming. The pain slowly went away. I opened up my eyes and found myself in Fangs lap, his arms around me. I quickly got up and sat on the cafeteria table. Fang looked at me with concern. Iggys eyes were in my direction.

"Max are you okay?" Iggy asked. I told him I was fine.

"do you want to go home?" Fang.

"I'm fine" I said impatiently "see." I hopped of the table and turned around so I faced, like the whole school staring at me with concern. I scanned the place and stopped when I found the family(only the teenagers) from my brain attack. I quickly looked away. The bell rang and I realized that lunch was over. Everyone left. I hurried of to biology.

**EdwardsPOV**

It was weird. When I read her mind during the "brain attack" I saw a picture of me and my family. I think that she is in my and Bella's next class then maybe after school I could ask her if she was human. Every time I looked inside her head, I saw something that I didn't expect. Me and Bella went to class.

**MaxPOV**

When I walked into class, most people were already there. We were all split up. Fang, me and Ig were at opposite sides of the room. I was told to pull up a chair to Bella and Edwards table.

"oh, hi Max!" Bella said.

"Hey Bella" I smiled at Edward and he nodded.

_Pay attention to that boy and his family. Talk to him and the other girl if they say something to you. They can help you take down Itex. _The voice said.

I saw the guy, Edward look startled, as if he had heard what the voice had said. He whispered something to Bella. Maybe, he could read minds. I decided to try something. I put my mind blocks up. He looked frustrated. Then I had an idea. I kept on taking my mind blocks on and off over and over again until class was over. He looked pissed as he got up from his seat.

"Bet you had a fun class" I said as I walked past him out the door.

**EdwardPOV**

The entire class max was taking her mind blocks on and of. I new she new I was a mind reader. I had to see her after gym. She could be a threat and I new she wasn't a vampire or werewolf.

"bet you had a fun class" she said to me as she passed.

**BellaPOV**

Max and Edward were acting really strange. They were both in a trance type thing like when Edward is trying hard to read a mind except he looked mad and frustrated and she looked smug. Weird.

**MaxPOV**

I went to the locker room and made my wings invisible. I changed and walked outside. I met up with Fang. They wouldn't let Iggy take this class for obvious reasons.

"hey" I said " theres a guy that can read minds" I said quietly.

"really?" he asked, I nodded sad, things just started to calm and now everything is way more confusing. what a horrible break. "its okay" he whispered " we'll make it, we always do." I smiled.

We went to go play volleyball. Me and Fang were on opposite teams. I grinned at him from my spot in the back as server. I threw the ball up and hit it with my other hand as hard as I could. My eyes widened as the ball hit the other wall came back, and hit the floor on the other teams side. Everyone was quiet. shocked.

"uh...does that mean I get a point or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally get a chance to write this. Sorry to keep you waiting. Very important note at the end! Like if you don't review I won't write.**

**Chap.5**

**MaxPOV**

I hurried out of the gym after I changed into my clothes. When I went out, I saw Bella and Edward talking. I quickly tried to leave without them knowing that I was there. I failed miserably. I put my mind blocks up.

_go talk to him he can help you._ I ignored the voice._ Never mind, _ _he's coming here._

"hello" I heard him say.

"hi max." Bella said, completely oblivious to the fact that I know about Edwards mind reading.

"hi" I told them.

Edward pulled me and Bella out to the parking lot. Then fang saw us.

"Why are you being pulled out to the parking lot by some random guy?" He asked, almost smiling.

"Not sure yet" I replied. I looked up at Edward. "why are you pulling me to your car." He didn't answer. I looked at Bella and she shrugged. We stopped.

"What are you?" Edward demanded. I just stared at him. "I know your not human."

"Neither are you" Fang pointed out.

"Fine. come to my house in an hour. Bring your family. do you need directions?" I shook my head at Edward and left.

We went home and I told the others to get ready to go. We were going to fly there. Once we got there, a woman told us to sit down at the table. The cullens came and sat down too.

"What are you?" Edward asked again.

"You first" I said, he nodded.

"everyone introduce yourselves before yo get started. I'm Esme." I created my own names for some of them.

"Edward" Eddy.

"Carlisle"

"Jasper"

"Alice"

"Rosalie" Blondie

"Emmett"

"our turn. I'm Max, I'm the leader." I said.

"_your_ the leader." Emmett said "your a _girl"_ I glared at him, everyone looked at me, shocked.

"What?"

"Your hair" Blondie said. "and eyes" I picked up a strand of my hair. It was _Red. _I looked in a mirror. My eyes were _blue._

_You have another skill. when your mad, your eyes turn blue and your hair turns red. If you got into a fight right now you would be very dangerous. When your happy, your hair turns brown and your eyes turn green. If your regular you have blond hair and brown eyes. If your sad you have black hair and purple eyes. You and the flock are going into a growth spurt type thing but with powers, you guys will get many new powers soon._

"well this is fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. So what are you guys." I asked.

"Vampires" Edward said, totally serious.

"prove it" He ran really fast around the table.

"is that good?" he said I nodded. Me and my flock stepped into the huge living room. We slowly unfurled our wings.

"Avian-Human hybrid." They stared.

"can I feel them?" Alice said enthusiastically. I nodded. She stroked my wings with her hand.

We sat around talking until someone said it.

"lets play truth or dare."

**IMPORTANT: okay you guys have to tell me what you want. I know you love Fax but I have seen people do max&Jacob. I could do that and find Fang some one. REVIEW to tell me what you want.**

_NK_


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT! I see that most of you wanted Fax and after I thought about it, I decided that "Jax" was kind of weird since erasers are the flocks enemies and Jacob is a werewolf. ALSO: Bella and Jacob are best friends and she already knows that he is a werewolf. AND...Jacob&leah! I felt really bad about not updating so here is another chapter! oh and this is mind reading:**

_persons name-persons thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chap.6**

**EdwardPOV**

Crap. Truth or dare. It _has_ to be Emmett's favorite game. Time for the rules. Yeah for truth or dare! hehe...NOT.

"Rules!" Angel called. She got everyone to play by giving the 'Bambi eyes'. "so, if you are telling a lie, me and Edward" she pointed at me "will know and don't worry Bella, I can read your mind." Bella groaned "and, if your too chicken to do a dare, I'll make you do it...I have my ways" she said when she saw everyone confused.

_Angel-I'll just mind control them! This is going to be so much fun!_

Wow. She can control minds? isn't she like 9 years old?

_Angel-yup. Its okay, Max says I can only use it when its necessary. can you believe it?_

We sat in a circle, Carlisle and Esme left, not wanting to play. The order of the circle was this, me, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Their dog, total, It can actually talk, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jacob, Leah, and Seth came and sat between me and Rose, Leah couldn't refuse the Bambi eyes and Jacob and Seth wanted to play.

**JacobPOV**

We were going to play truth or dare with the "Flock" we exchanged secrets. It seems like fun, I can make the bloodsucker, Edward. I remember how the pack broke up, I've been thinking about it lately.

_Flashback:_

_The bloodsuckers crossed the line, at least one of them did. Freaks. Me and the pack were just about to attack and kill or get rid of the cullens when I remembered something. Bella. My best friend, would be hurt and depressed and she would probably hate me too. I couldn't do that. They said it was a mistake that they had not meant to cross the line but the pack didn't listen._

"_guys, maybe we should talk this out with the bloodsuckers." The pack hadn't phased yet so we were able to talk._

"_no, they crossed the line. game over for them." Sam said. " you will go and attack"_

"_No" I said but noticed a difference in my voice, so did Sam. He let me go. Seth and Leah followed. The pack decided not to attack but we never became a whole pack again._

I sat down and Leah sat on one side of me and Seth on the other. We make fun of Leah a lot because she is the smallest in both packs.

**MaxPOV**

It was Jaspers turn first.

"this is for the whole Flock. whoever answers it can go next. So, how did you get the wings?"

"Angel" I said. She sent everyone a brief explanation of our lives, pictures and all. Every so often someone will cringe or wince. I actually tuned in to what she was sending out. It was a picture of _me._ I was in a cage, Fang was sitting next to me pushing his jacket through the medal bars. I had bruises and looked tired. I had pulled my knees up to my chest. We looked about nine years old. Angel must of seen this through Nudges mind. Everyone looked like they found Fang sharing his jacket cute. After this all the girls were crying, even me. Well not Leah but she looked sympathetic. No one wanted to play anymore so we went home.

**Sorry its a filler chapter. but something surprising will be happening. And Fax and other stuff. Happy Halloween. **

_NK_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! did you guys read my new story**_** Maximum Ride?**_** Its about Max finding a book in a library, The book is **_**Maximum Ride**_**. She has no idea about it until she sees the book. Well here is the next book.**

**Chap.7**

**MaxPOV**

We drove home. When we got to the house, I was surprised to see, two cars in the driveway. I went inside to see _Jeb._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I bought you a present Max." He said, not looking up from his papers.

"Whats that?" He led me outside into the driveway. I had not paid attention to what _kind_ of cars they were. He showed me a yellow porche 911. My jaw dropped.

"Max, you can take this car to school and Fang can take the others to school in the convertible." The flock had composed themselves after this surprise.

"how could you afford this?" I asked.

"Money from the Itex's that you took down." he answered " I also bought you all lap tops and theres a flat screen t.v. in your, Fang, and Iggy's rooms.

"uhh...why do I need a T.V?" Iggy asked.

"You'll see. seriously." Jeb said.

What did he mean by that?

**Sorry about how short it is. Fang is going to get a new power! Review and guess what it is, whoever wins will be featured in an authors note and one of your stories will be too!**

_NK_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl **

**this person does not have a user name there fore no stories but she Is awesome why? she guessed Fangs new skill. Isn't the name she picked really cool. you know what makes me sad? when you guys ask such good questions and I can't ruin the story for you and answer them. -tears-**

**Chap. OMG I haven't Updated in so long that I forgot which chapter I'm on, I have to go check. let me try again...**

**Chap. 8 MPOV**

I sat on my bed staring at the study guide that I had almost completed. Heres the thing, The voice helps me out in school but it makes me do everything myself for homework. I had a test in Biology and I had to get ready for school. I felt really tired and lazy. I pulled on a pair of really loose gray sweatpants and a light green camisole which I pulled down. I picked up my white sweat shirt and stuffed it in my bag. I put on the flip flops that nudge bought me. I also threw in a pair of shorts and a shirt for gym, something that I would have to be more careful in. Rose and me talked about that. ( I know that most of you hate Rosalie but... I don't like it when the stories ignore her completely.) I would be at their house after school.

I got into my car and Fang and the flock went into his. I loved this car. It was fast, way faster then Fangs car. I pulled out before him and sped to school at 100mph. Once I got to I saw everyone staring at my car even the Cullens. Bella raised an eyebrow, I smirked at her, she probably hated expensive cars and such. Rosalie and Alice ran up to my car at human speed. I got out of the car, my long strait blond hair falling around my face.

"Wow I love your car!" They both gushed over her new car.. I laughed.

"Wait, are you rich too?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Kinda, But its not my money."

"you stole!" Alice guessed.

"no." I said in a really low voice so only us non-humans could understand. I explained the whole itex's money thing. they understood.

"before that, we didn't have money well not really. I pulled out the credit card that was paid for mysteriously. I explained that too.

"Also, you know how Nudge goes to this school?" they nodded. "we had her schedule changed so we had our lunches together."

"Do you want to eat lunch with just the three of us, Me, you and Rose?" Alice asked. "I see Nudge talking happily with Bella and the boys talking together, well fang just listening."

"Why does emo-boy act all emo anyway?" Rosalie asked. I pulled my self up on the hood of my car. and I answered.

"well he wears all black because he likes to blend in all the time. and he just doesn't like showing emotion or talking. Well I know why he doesn't like showing emotion. I'll tell you later." I wasn't telling the truth, the emotion thing was Fang and my secret that he had once told me. We walked into school once Fang, Nudge and Iggy arrived. His car did not make a big entrance like mine did. We dropped Alice of at her class and Rose and I went to Spanish.

The teacher lets everyone choose their seats every day so I decided to sit next to Rose. The teacher saw us talking and not paying attention and came to ask me a question.

"Que hora es?" he asked.

_Son las nueve y viente tres_ the voice told me.

"Son las nueve y viente tres." I said.

"bueno" he said.

_it means 'good'._ the voice said.

I kept on talking to Rose. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Alice. For the rest of the class, Me and Rose were texting Alice. Which wasn't a good idea because we got caught after we both started laughing loudly at a joke that Alice told us.

"Tell your parents to come after school to pick up your phone." I smirked.

"I don't have parents" I said bluntly.

"oh yes I remember your situation, is that why you have such problems with following my directions and following the rules?"

"no. I just don't like people telling me what to do."

Me and Rose continued talking for the whole class.

**Hey guys, the next chapter will have a different POV. I just wanted to show you her relationship with Alice, Max and Rosalie. I really want Emmett to really good friends with Max. I think that she might like the pack too. tell me exactly your thoughts in a review. please Review!**

**Nikik ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is unusual for me but I'm **_**actually**_** updating. I totally had a huge writers block for like four months. so the beginning is just Rosalie's and Alice's and Bella's thoughts on Max and the rest of the flock. But then it will go on with the actual story. Kay review please. Oh and the Spanish thing, the teacher asked 'what time is it' and Max answered ' it is 9:23'.**

**chapter 9 Rosalie's point of view.**

I looked into the mirror. I had biology next and had to ditch because of some blood thing we were doing. Alice and Max decided to join me because they didn't want to go to their math class. We decided to stay in the bathrooms until the lunch bell rang and then we would leave. believe it or not, I actually think that Max is pretty cool. The thing is, is that she isn't anything like Bella. Her life was totally hard and sad, but she didn't dump her crap on other people. Like when we left, Bella cried and was sad and used Jacob for comfort, as soon as we came back, she was like 'screw you Jacob' it was so stupid and she acts so _fragile_ and _human_ It annoys me so much. I haven't seen Max cry or make a fuss or even _look_ tired when someone normal would be having a mental break down. I looked around and made sure no human was in the bathroom to hear our conversation.

"so what is the point of the whole wings thing?" I asked curiously.

"truthfully, I don't exactly understand it" she said running her fingers through her hair. "its...complicated."

"explain" Alice said as she fixed her hair.

"Well there is this company called Itex and they want to blow up the world. so I have to stop them, they have 'idea' called the by half plan, there is the school and Anne and Jeb and everyone else, its just so confusing." We looked at her, that was confusing.

"who's Anne?" I asked.

"ugh, when Fang got hurt, we had to take him to the hospital. She and her little FBI friends decided to join the party. She offered us a deal, we co-operate and she gives us a place to stay for a while." Max said. she sighed.

"What was wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"Well she decided to send us to school. I hated that school. Its not like here were the people have enough sense to keep their distance. Then one day she decided to become evil and try to 'retire' us." I put on a sympathetic face. I asked about Jeb and she explained.

"I hate him. stupid traitor, now I think he's just buttering us up with all the expensive stuff. I personally love my car. It seems like Bella doesn't like anything that costs more than ten dollars." Me and Alice laughed. "but if you have lived like me, always on the run, never enough to eat, you would be happy to just have a bed. I mean I'm happy as long as people don't annoy me for sleeping in a tree." our eyes widened.

"you guys slept in tree's?" Alice and I asked at the same time. She nodded and dismissed the question like we asked her something normal like her favorite color or something. She laughed at our expressions. the bell rang.

**xX Lunch time!! I'm hungry Xx**

**Fangs point of view**

This school isn't all that bad. We aren't the only freaks in school! yeah... I still can't stand all the girls and creepy Max-Fan guys. I guess fangirls are normal but I would be embarrassed and ashamed to be a Fan-guy. Its more like guys get Fangirls and girls get stalkers. yeah...its kind of stupid. I walked into the lunch room and saw ig and Emmett motioning for me to come. Max told me that she would be sitting with the small girl and the blond girl. Its not like I don't like the Culllens but they kind of draw more attention to us. I can tell that Max agrees, I can read her like a book but she seems like shes happy like this.

**Max's point of view**

I finished my food in like five minutes I traded trays with Rose and ate her lunch. We talked, a lot. and I was fine until we got on the subject of Fang.

"so what about him?" I pretended to look bored, they laughed.

"tell us about you two." Alice said, an innocent expression on her face.

"Well...we are best friends." it sounded like a question. They raised their eye brows.

"This subject will come back..." Rose threatened.

**Xx Whoo schools over! xX**

We left school to go pick up the little kids. The cullens already left. I walked into the school, Nudge, Fang, gazzy (we already got him from school) and Ig stayed outside. I went to her fourth grade class for the remaining ten minutes. Angel saw me.

"Hi Max!" she said loud enough to make the whole class look towards me. I smiled.

"would you like to introduce your friend?"Mrs. Walker said. Angel pulled me to the front of the class.

"this is max, she and Fang are like my parents they took care of me ever since I was a baby!" Angel paused "She found me and my brother as babies, my brother was like two though."

"Its nice to meet you Max" the teacher said. "taking care of the two of them must have been hard." Gazzy and Nudge came in.

"Fang and Iggy are being so annoying so me and gazzy ditched them!" Nudge said cheerfully Gazzy went to go talk to Nudge, the end of school bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you" I told the teacher. I grabbed their hands and caught up with the others. Off to the cullens house.

**Sorry its just a filler chapter but I am gonna write another one like right after I get some reviews, I need some ideas!**

**Nikik^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter.10 Max's point of view**

I grabbed the last chocolate chip cookie and threw away the empty bag. I went to sit next to Fang on the love seat. Iggy, Angel and Gaz sat on the bigger couch. Nudge sat cross leg on the floor. It had been two weeks ever since we met the cullens. I had started to feel nervous around Fang for some reason.

_**Its because you l-o-v-e him.**_

_I do not, I thought to the voice._

_**I know you do, you can't deny me**__._

_Yes I can, and I will. I thought._

_**think about it. you guys were made for each other you understand each other perfectly. you can't live without each other**_

_that sounds almost poetic._

_**why won't you understand are you stupid?**_

_I am ignoring that last line that you said._

_**face it.**_

_I don't care_

_**you don't care about him? you don't love him?**_

_thats not wt I said...ugh you're so annoying shut up before I strangle you._

_**And how do you expect to accomplish that?**_

_I am going to Kill you_

_**admit that you love him, out loud are you scared?**_

_No. Fine I will tell him._

"Fang?" I said softly.

"hmm?" he said confused at the tone of my voice.

"uh... Iloveyou" I said quickly .

"I love you too" he said for once I could see the emotion in his eyes.

_**Finally**_.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU" I said. I punched fang in the face without thinking.

"What the hell?!" Fang yelled.

"Oh my god, the voice was being annoying and I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry!" I said. Way to ruin the moment. The flock was laughing probably hearing the whole conversation.

"its okay, I still love you" he whispered. He kissed me.

**xX At school the next day October 30****th**** Xx**

I opened the door of my car. It was raining. I zipped up my sweatshirt. I wore a regular outfit A white camisole, with my green sweatshirt on top and a pair of blue shorts. I had nike sneakers on. The only reason I wore the shorts is because the weather person said it would be sunny all after noon. I saw Emmett run up to me at a vampire speed.

"Hi Max." He said.

"hey em" I replied to him, I knew he hated it when I called him that it makes him sound like a girl. he glared. We walked into school. Fang and the others caught up. We looked like a giant posse of inhumanly beautiful and athletic outcasts. Fang put his arm around my waist. Emmett raised his eyebrows. I punched him, hard.

"oww!" he yelled we all laughed. I was like the only one stronger than him. I would be hearing a lot from Rose and Alice at lunch today.

**I know that its short but I put a lot of Fax in this chapter and I wanted to know if you want me to make a Halloween dance in the next chapter. review plz.**

**nikik^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Max's point if view**

I sat down at the end of the lunch table next to Emmett Alice was in front of me, Rose next to her and Edward and Bella. Then there was Me, Emmett, Fang, Jasper, Nudge. in front of Nudge was Iggy. I sighed. I looked out the window, not paying attention to the conversation.

_**Maximum**_

_Way to ruin my day._

_**This is important Maximum**_

_Like I care._

_**Itex is back Maximum**_

I growled everyone stared at me.

"Were you actually listening to what we were saying?" Alice asked.

"No not really" I said cheerfully. "I was listening to the voice in my head tell me stuff."

"Huh! are you crazy?!" Emmett asked.

"No." Was my one word answer. I was acting like Fang a lot lately.

"There is gonna be a dance tonight and your coming weather you want to or not." Rose said. I glared at her.

"I can't" I said pretending to be sad. "I'm busy."

"oh no your not. What do you have to do?" I sighed in defeat.

**Xx In Rosalie's room time to torture max and bella with clothes xX**

I walked out of Rose's bathroom and saw Bella walk in. Hopefully she was being tortured just as badly. You know, just to be fair... I sighed. They still haven't found me the perfect costume. It was cool, all the Cullen's were going to the dance as _vampires. _I swear if they didn't pick something soon, I was going to be a girl with wings. The dance allowed us to bring, Angel and Gaz too. Iggy was a pirate which matched with nudge. Angel was -of course- an angel. Gazzy was a were wolf. Fang was some gang person, which used his usual outfit. They decided that I was a spy/agent person. I wore a short black skirt (it had shorts underneath just in case I needed to fly. I also had a tight black turtle-neck long sleeved top the fabric felt kinda like under armor but not really. I had on a pair of high heel pointy toed black boots. At least they made something that I could fly and fight in and most importantly, walk in.

"Its perfect!" Alice exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. Bella walked in, she had a purple and black puffy skirt, she was gonna be a vampire. I smirked at her as she tried to walk in her 3 inch heels, mine were smaller. I could probably run in them.

_**Good, anything could happen Maximum.**_

_get out of my head._

"its time to go to the dance!" Rose said.

**xX Dance time! Xx**

Me and Fang sat across from each other. I was not even paying attention to anything that was going on. I was thinking about itex and what the voice said, I had already told him. I listened to the music, one of my favorite songs came on, Low. I jumped up to join the dancing crowd. I was a pretty good dancer, everyone just likes to make fun of me.

"Come on Fang" I said. He ignored me. I saw Alice and Rose dancing together. Trying to force Bella into coming with them. I practically ran over there.

"OMG max dance with me and Bell will dance with Alice." I nodded at Rose.

It was fun, when the part that says 'low low low..." came like the whole school went downwards.

_**MAXIMUM! 80 miles away, erasers hurry up and get to them before they come here!**_

I froze.

The others noticed.

"what happened?" they all started asking at once.

"Me and the flock have to go." I called Angel out with my mind.

_**Millions of erasers.**_

"We will come with you!" Rose said low enough for me and Alice to hear Bella looked annoyed.

We got the flock and the Cullens ready to go, we talked quietly and Bella couldn't hear.

"What are we going to do with Bella?!" Alice asked. Me and Rose rolled our eyes. Why can't she just stay home or at the dance or something?

"We have to take her with us" Edward said hearing my mind

"Whatever, lets just go"

**Haha its a cliffie! sorry. I had to. Well review and if you have been on add me I'm Nikik**

**-NK ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Max POV**

We ran through the trees, using our (the flocks) built in gps instinct-y thing to find the erasers. I was the fastest, I could use my speed flying on the ground. The others had no trouble keeping up with the vampires. We saw them. Half of them had wings the other half didn't. This wouldn't be_ too_ hard.

but it definitely wouldn't be easy.

The vampires were gaping at them.

"lets go" I yelled. "they're pretty easy kill but a lot of them coming at you at once can be dangerous."

"is that so?" I heard a voice.

Omega.

I was fighting off about 9 of them. I sent a hard round house kick to its chest. It started falling. I pulled the wings from the back of another one.

Fang was next to me. He punched one and kicked another. I wasn't paying attention when I felt something punch me. Omega was flying. He was _flying_. I Pulled his wings. His reaction told me that this was the first time that someone did that to him. He kicked me. Pain seared through me. _Pain is just a message._ I thought. I punched him. He flew into the tree behind him, he came back and kicked me in the chest. My back hit the tree behind me. He pulled my wings from behind my back. He totally took my idea. He pinned me to a tree. I couldn't get out of his grasp. I kneed him in the stomach and pulled his wings as hard as I could. I guess the pain was too much for him because he passed out.

I saw most of the erasers passed out or dead. I finished off the last few and it looked like they were all gone.

"Report!" I yelled.

"were fine" the vampires mumbled together.

"that was only hard because there were so many that you can't concentrate." I nodded.

"I'm okay" Fang said.

"cool" Iggy said.

"I'm okay!" angel said.

"Nudge! Gazzy!" I Yelled "guys?"

"There minds aren't here" Angel cried.

Oh no...


End file.
